


First (Proper, Actual, Fully In Love and Together) Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: There's a First Time for Everything: A Series of Chiley Firsts [3]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: DON'T YOU JUDGE ME!!!, I had to do it again when they were together, I know they already kissed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Chase have their first (proper, actual, fully in love and together) kiss. Tyler takes a selfie with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First (Proper, Actual, Fully In Love and Together) Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Dino Lovers! This is the last time I will daily post until October! :( Though of course I'll do my best! This is just another short one for you. Coming up next is the one I REALLY, REALLY DO NOT WANT TO DO, PEOPLE, HELP A THIRTEEN YEAR-OLD OUT!!!!  
> I will give it a week, and if nobody very nicely does it for me I shall just skip it!!

Riley's P.O.V.  
It had been 2 weeks since Chase and I confessed our undying love for each other (yeah, I know that's cheesy).  
We, plus Tyler and Shelby, were hanging out at my place on our day off once watching The Spiderwick Chronicles (no more Big Hero 6 for us) and Chase and I were making pizza while the movie played from the living room. We made the dough. (Well, I say that, but Chase actually made the dough, while I sat and watched because I didn't want to have to wash off dough gloves afterwards.) We made the sauce. (Well, actually, Tyler and Shelby did that while I was in the bathroom helping Chase scrub off his sticky, gooey mittens.) We added toppings. (I naturally added 6 different types of cheese. Chase, Tyler and Shelby had to go bigger. Chase did a smiley face with cheese for hair, five slices of pepperoni for eyes, a pepper for a nose, ham for a mouth and pineapple for ears. How cliche. Tyler made a Hawaiian and Shelby did just chicken.) We put them in the oven. (And then went on to almost die of boredom while we waited.) After a century or so, the oven pinged.  
We rushed to grab them from their boiling prison cell - to then imprison them in our stomach. I beat Tyler and Shelby there by leaping over the kitchen counter and pulled open the hot door. Four beautiful, delicious, gorgeous, scrumptious-looking pizzas sat there waiting to be eaten. Silly me forgot to put on the oven mit and eagerly went to pull out my 6-cheese pizza .... and burnt my hand. "Ooowww!!" I screeched. "Aaaahhhh!!!" I howled. Chase rushed to my side with a first-aid kit in hand. He slowly wrapped my red, shiny hand in clingfilm, then slowly wround some gauze around it.   
Now this is where it turns into a cheesy old romance novel, so you may want to cover your eyes if you don't want to upchuck your lunch.   
Chase finished wrapping up my hand and slowly looked up, deep into my eyes. I was suddenly overcome by a great urge. A great urge to kisd this wonderful man that I was proud to call my boyfriend. I grabbed his cheeks (face, not ass), and kissed him deeply and passionately. Tyler rushed over with his phone to capture a selfie during this momentous occasion: our first (proper, actual, fully in love and together) kiss. We pushed him away and continued.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's coming next! :(  
> Btw if you don't know what I'm talking about, it's the s-word. (No, not shit!)


End file.
